1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning sheet and a cleaning tool, and more particularly to a cleaning sheet and a cleaning tool which can be suitably used for wiping an object to be cleaned, such as floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various cleaning sheets for wiping an object to be cleaned are known. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-20615 discloses a cleaning sheet having an inner layer sheet and outer layer sheets integrally formed with the inner layer sheet on both sides of the inner layer sheet. In use, the cleaning sheet can be attached to a cleaning sheet mounting member of a cleaning tool.
In this case, a central portion of the cleaning sheet is placed on a cleaning part of the cleaning sheet mounting member. Both ends of the cleaning sheet are pushed in through holding members of the cleaning sheet mounting member and held between the holding members. The known cleaning sheet has a loosely entangled portion in its central portion and a tightly entangled portion in its both end portions.